Emblem of Valor
by lamp1
Summary: What if the gods ruled freely and openly? Declaring themselves as royalty, their offspring treated like princes and princesses. In this altered world, Percy, an innocent lord, completely ignorant of the outside world is thrown into a marriage and must escape with a mysterious girl, Annabeth, to unravel the lore of the Titans and man, uncovering secrets of gods.
1. Shaking Task

**Alright, so this story is really to take my mind of the other story I'm working on. This one has a strange vibe to it that excites me when I write. This story might be going pretty slowly at first but everything will fall into place very soon.**

**A warning, this story has a complete altered history and setting, which means no New York or anything of that kind. Even the Titan history will be altered, although the subject of Camp is still undecided. Lastly, Percy might be a little OC at first, but he will change once the story picks up and he grows a little.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Shaking Task**

Gargles sounded followed by a cluster of bubbles ascending into the fragmented light above. Wish-washes of the currents brushed through my arms and legs, through my thinly fabricated clothing. The eerie tune of silence ringed in my ears.

Remember.

My eye lids grew heavier, the scattered light dimmed into a faint star.

Remember. Memory is key.

Percy's eyes fluttered open, invaded by the morning light. He tried to stay still preserving the beds heat, but his aching arms stretched out almost on their own.

"Perseus, you're awake." The servant straightened from his pose against the doorframe.

"Luke, have you been waiting long?" Percy sat upwards and continued to reach for the ceiling. The blonde servant wore a jacket-less tuxedo set with a navy blue vest and black pants.

"No, young Master. I had just arrived." Luke gave a short bow. Percy glared at his personal servant but said nothing of it. "You should hurry up, young master. The meeting with Lord Zeus will occur at 10." Percy glanced above Luke and was baffled when there wasn't a clock there.

"Right, we are in Olympia." Percy sighed.

"Is the young master homesick?" Luke casually approached the bed.

"I just forgot is all." Percy moved his legs so Luke could sit down on the edge.

"We arrived late, I'm surprised you remembered at all." Percy pursed his lips into a frowned.

"You don't have to treat me like a child."

"I mean no offense." Luke stood up and drifted back to the open door. With a brief pause Luke looked over his shoulder. "It's 9:36, you should get ready, Percy." The boy left followed by Percy jumping from his bed and running to his large, unpacked luggage.

As Percy threw on his white vest over his silk undershirt, he stopped and thought. _What has gotten into Luke? _Usually, Luke would not have been so formal, especially when they were alone. He quickly pushed the thought away and completed his royal attire.

Once Percy prepared himself, he left the guess room into the high raised hallways. Unlike his home, Olympia's architect is often high and mighty, most impressive to the eye. Sense they had arrived late in the night; this was Percy's first time getting a thorough look of the place. Although enjoying the majestic atmosphere, Percy felt lonely without his servant and had to pace himself down the long hall.

The hallway opened up to a large waiting room. Paintings were posted on the marble walls and tall, pristine pillars supported the ceiling where the chandeliers hung. Across the vanilla floor, Luke turned around, the door behind him shut close.

"Luke!" Percy dashed up to his servant. "Who was just here?" Luke's lip twitched downward, something so settle that none others might have caught, however it did not go unnoticed by Percy.

"No one young master. Come now. We don't want to keep Lord Zeus." He led Percy out of the door. The young Lord turned both directions in the open garden but found no one but an old gardener perched on his seat comfortably.

In the hot summer sun, the trees drooped low and the watered flowers gleamed. Beds of roses lined the courtyard, circled by elegant columns. At its center was a seven-layered fountain with a real life sculpture of a man at the point.

"Who's that?" Percy squinted to see the statue in the sun's rays.

"Duke Hermes," Luke stopped beside Percy and shaded his eyes with his hand. "I believe. The keeper of travelers."

Percy nodded. "So I've heard that there are 6 grand fountains in Olympia for each child of Zeus." Luke raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"No, Hephaestus's statue was deem 'unworthy' by Hera, so there are only five in dedication to Zeus's kinsmen and one to Hera."

"R-right, I had forgotten." Luke cracked a small smiled, but it quickly faded. They walked in silence, letting Percy absorb the white city, the towering marble buildings; layers after layers of city ground that looked almost like mountains. Trees dotted the road they walked; under ever tree would be a golden sculpture of some ancient hero.

"Hey," Luke said, not looking back at Percy. "I need you to know something." He let the suspense hang, debating whether or not to reveal the secret. They continued for some time, patting on the golden brick road that led to the royal palace. "Well." Luke sighed. "Just remember this, everything you do will be for the country, for the safety and well being of millions of citizens."

Percy blinked, he stay silent even if he was a bit confused. Luke finally stopped walking, making Percy bump into him. The servant turned around and stared Percy in the eye.

"I know this is nothing to ask of a 14 year old." He gripped Percy shoulder. "But you need to understand me when I tell you this. Sometimes, a man would sacrifice himself and his future for the better of his country. When this happens you need to remember why you are doing this in the first place. For your parents, your friends and family, and for your people." Again Percy blinked. "Do you understand?"

"I think so." Percy said slowly, he didn't want to upset his friend.

"Good." Luke turned around and started to walk again, for some reason Percy felt that Luke wasn't satisfied of the conversation…

When they enter the bar gates, the standing knights saluted, waving their spears together in an arc. After the gate closed, they climbed the twisting steps to the throne. The throne room was built standing on the edge of the highest mountain, overlooking the city from three sides.

A short distance away from the door was another fountain, the grandest of all others. Being at least twice as tall as the other, easily taller than the guest building Percy stayed at.

They made it to the gigantic golden door, a theme that was reoccurring fairy often. The gates moaned open when they approached, inside was a throne room large enough to fit a small village. Tiled, olive brown floor, so reflecting that Percy used it to make a quick check on his usually messy hair, large gold statues of knights, 22 in all, towering over the intimidated by-passers. The 22 rested their hands on their broad swords, pointed to the ground, they were set like columns, in two lines leading to the throne.

On either side of the rooms were pillars that opened up to a beautiful view of the city, wrapped around by a strip of balcony. At the end was the throne of Zeus, a golden seat matted with purple cushions, arm rests that curled in on itself. Below the seat was a small set of stairs and behind it is the flag of Olympia, a golden eagle with its wing extended wearing a three-point crown. The flag was blown out to cover a large section of the back wall, enough to reach the ceiling.

For convenient sake, the throne was minimized to human form, so was the king. A bearded man, wearing a blue robe, trimmed with gold and black, mainly covered by his long curly white hair. Upon his head rested a glowing gold crown, very cliché, however still able to give off the feeling of immense power.

"Lord Zeus." Percy bowed and so did Luke. The old king nodded, calculating the two boys with his deep blue eyes.

"Rise." Zeus ordered with a low and dominant voice, shaking the very floor. Percy turned to his father who sat next to Zeus in a lesser seat with no particular design. He bowed again along with Luke.

"Father." Percy uttered and then took his seat before the set of stairs with Luke standing behind him.

"Good, now it seems we only have to wait for Lady Grace." Poseidon said a louder and more define voice, with character. Poseidon wore a white toga with a bronze pendent that had the carvings of a horse lifted to its hind legs, the symbol of Athens. Unlike Zeus, Poseidon had a short beard with strips of grey, shorter hair and sea green eyes.

"No, she will not be attending the meeting." Zeus ended the discussion with his hard eyes.

Immediately the meeting began, Zeus and Poseidon discuss issues with borders and minor terrorisms. Then they moved into more delicate subjects, such as the territories of Hades, which was the largest of the three countries.

Most of the stuff didn't really made sense to Percy. Ever since he turned 14 a few weeks ago, Poseidon and so many others were expecting him to understand the politics that surrounds them. But it just seems so tedious, although he agrees on the necessities of a government, he often found himself stumped by paranoid and distrustful politicians. If he were ever to be elected as king maybe he would put an end to this distrust, how, he had no idea.

Several times Zeus or mostly Poseidon would involve Percy in the matter of the discussion, he would, of course, answer as robotically and politically pleasing for the two lords. Was he even registering what he was saying? No, not really, just spit out big words and go along with the exercise Luke had put up weeks in advance. The lessons were boring, but it all paid off when Poseidon smiled approvingly and Zeus gave a nod.

Lastly, they moved onto the current treaty between Valhalla and Avalon. It was shaky business of course; the two opposing countries have been on and off for centuries now, but the alliance have never lasted as long as it did now.

"Yes well, we will have to renew the documents by then, so it should go along perfectly." Poseidon clapped his hands together lightly.

Zeus nodded in agreement. "I will gather the council in the spring. We will go from there. Speaking of spring, we might have to push the wedding-"

Poseidon coughed, silencing Zeus, who seemed to have caught his mistake.

"Aha, by then Percy would be present to sigh on the document as well!" Poseidon boomed, he turned to the boy with what looked like pride, something that made Percy feel warm inside.

"So it seems, the youth will finally return in charge of the kingdoms, most exciting." Zeus nodded with closed eyes. _Great. _Percy's lip curled upwards. _ Soon Lady Grace and I will take the seats to the new future._ His smile morphed into a weak frown. Did that mean he would have to bury himself in paper work and social gatherings like his father often did?

They spoke a few more words on the date and time of the renewing then the meeting was over.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Zeus said. "We will regroup for tonight's dinning."

Poseidon smiled real wide with excitement, if anything it was a good social buffet that rung his bell. "Certainly, I will have to excuse myself for the time being, I have business to attend to." Poseidon rose from his seat and shook hands with Zeus. Percy got up and followed his father out the door, on his way, he found Luke who wore a face of disgust and disapproval…

The day passed quickly as it was already afternoon when they exited. Now that Percy felt the warmth of the sun again, he realized how much he has gotten used to these meetings. In a way, he liked them, it felt like he was becoming more like his father, however that also meant he would spend less time with his mother, who had never missed a single day in his life.

"Percy." Poseidon patted Percy on his head. "I'm afraid I must return to the Imperial Crusadest." He recently seemed to be cheerier after congregating with his brother, but Percy just indulged himself as Poseidon ruffled his hair.

"You will be back for the banquet, right?" Percy looked up through his black, matted hair. Poseidon roared heartily.

"Certainly now!" He removed his hand and walked forward a few yards. He turned back as Percy pulled on his bangs and gave another smile, a sadder one, then he vanished, washed away into a green mist.

Luke rested his hand on Percy's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. The boy turned his head over to see his friend with a similar smile, a smile of pity.

Back in Athens Luke had practically memorized every nook and cranny as to keep his eyes on the young master and his sneaky ways. Many times Percy had lost Luke in the underground water tunnels. A system of routes of glass tunnels surrounded by water and sea life, its purpose was strictly for the royal families, which were only Poseidon and his brides and kinsmen. Along with them are also a selected few guards, the highest of the high, with the exception of Luke, who gained Poseidon's trust.

However, in the city of Olympia, the streets are so cluster and twisting that navigating it was near impossible, especially for travelers who almost never visited, like the two boys. Even in the royal section, where the streets are wider and less crowded, Luke still couldn't find his young master.

Luke came to a stop from his speedy jog and huffed, he shook his head from side to side, scanning the four way intercross.

"Damn it." Poseidon was so going to kill him.

Silly Luke, Percy cracked a smile remembering when the blonde speeded pass him into the city of the royal section. His servant thought he knew Percy so well, so the young master decided to hide close to the Hermes's Cavern, his resting place during his stay. No one would have guess he would sneak to such a boring area; after all, Percy liked the city, the busy, blooming, and richness of city streets.

Percy soon found that architect could only hold his attention for so long and he was really running out of stuff to admire. So he took a risk and moved further in towards the center of the map, and as he suspected, the landscape itself seemed to radiant "magic". Trees started to appear, first in rows then in clusters at the centers of flowerbeds. Strange plants that grew up to Percy's waist, some looking like enlarged versions of their tiny counterpart, others didn't even look like flowers.

The marble floor turned into stone bricks and wooden bench dotted in front of every flowerbed. Strange. Percy would have never imagined Zeus to be the nature lover type. Of course _he_ certainly was, although he favored lakes and meadows and obviously oceans, but this suited him just fine.

Percy kneeled down when he came up to a particular type of flower; a white lily with sprinkles of blue. He loved the color combination blue and white, Percy never liked one color it was always a mix of two like green and black, purple and yellow and just about every light color with black. But this lily seemed to send off a faint glow, a luring light.

With timid hands, Percy cupped the flower; a sudden flow of warmth shot though his palm, like the currents in water. It felt so soothing, yet so wrong.

"Intruder!" Percy whipped around, accidentally plucking the delicate flower. A flash of blue light sank into his chest, draining the color out of his eyes. His body flung backwards and hit the brick floor.

With a stain wheeze, Percy pushed himself back up, the light didn't hit, however the landing wasn't gentle. Percy rubbed his chest, founding a burnt hole, luckily he had left his white jacket back at the Cavern, or else his father would ground him for weeks. His eyes forced open and light returned to his sight, first blurry, but soon it stabled.

"Who are thou?" The commanding voice shouted from the, still blurry, figure of a lady in blue. She wore a blue coat with black stripes that reached down to her knees, with their sleeves folded and locked in place with a strap and button and two breast pockets lined with silver. Under her open jacket was a pair of black shorts that looks to be a few size too big, tightened with a belt and sturdy black boots.

Her face. Her face was something that made Percy suspect his eyesight was still misleading him. The lady had milk smooth skins and beautiful eyes and black hair that was tied in a short ponytail, such beauty that sent strange warmth in Percy's chest, one that he never quite felt before.

"What are you doing here!" The furious girl yelled, making Percy flinch.

"I-I-I was just looking at the p-pants." Percy stuttered.

"Then what's in your hands?" She tilted her head. Even when she was weaponless, Percy felt all so intimidating. He brought his left hand up, revealing the white lily, perfectly fine; this seemed to calm the girl. "O-Oh, was that it?" She smiled embarrassed, with flaming cheeks.

"You could at least apologize." Percy frowned and pushed himself up.

"N-No, you should be grateful that I wasn't using my full strength!" The girl shouted back. Percy winced at such a load voice.

"I guess you're right." Nodded and bowed, making the girl very confused. "I grateful you spared my life. I'm sorry for intruding."

"W-W-What?" The girl was dumbstruck by this kid's action. "Shudup you! Don't thank me!" She screamed this time making Percy confused. "Thank that flower if anything."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "This flower?" He examined the plant in his hand.

"Y-Yeah." The girl walked up next to Percy and slump down on the brick edge of the flowerbed, Percy did as well. "The flower's called Lev Deva, it has a special attribute to nullify electrical currents. I don't know why or how, but it does and it's rare, _and_ it just so happens that my specialty was connected to the same attributes."

"Nullifying crazy ladies?" Percy tried to understand but his science was failing him.

"Electricity, you dummy." The girl teased and smiled when Percy pouted. "Well something of the sorts, this flower isn't very logical, scientifically speaking."

"Electricity…?" Percy mumbled. "You're a knight!" He shot up. The girl nodded proudly. "A Silver Knight of Olympia." Percy whispered in awe. "I never thought I would meet one in person!" He practically jumped with excitement. An honorary knight elected by Zeus himself to bear the mark of Lightning a symbol of courage and power, not just in name the Silver Knights is bestow the power of light and all its fury.

"Yeah, badass isn't it?" The girl pulled her sleeves up and flexed her slim bicep on the shoulder was a silver tattoo of a curvy shield with four wings, two on either side and a star on the shield. Percy did have a brief lesson on Valhallian Knights, but nothing too in depth, so of course he had no idea what he was looking at, but might as well go along with it.

"That's incredible! Can you throw lightning spears? And shoot lightning out of your hands?" Percy shook his head and tried to calm himself down, no one likes annoying seaweeds as mother always said. "You're amazing."

The Knight lowered her head and rubbed her hair, her cheeks burning crimson. "Shudup, idiot." She swayed from side to side, trying to cool down. "Come on, let's go check out some more plants." She reach out and grabbed Percy's hand and heaved him up after her. "This is a bonsai." She wave at the miniature tree on a stand. "And these are Kascetts, like the Lev Devas these have strange properties, they can paralyze if they are mixed with warm water or too much moist water vapor." She pointed to a bed of green flowers with black dots.

"That's dangerous." Percy muttered and the Knight laughed. "I think I like the Lev Devas better though." This seemed to make the Knight smile.

"Good, because that's my favorite kind of flowers." She smiled sweetly causing Percy's face to heat up. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes." Percy breathed in bewilderment.

"Let's move on." She tugged at Percy's hand and walked along to the next selection. They continued through the exotic plants, from harmless to harmful to scary. Throughout the whole evening, only one thought tugged at Percy's mind and that was that his hand was locked loosely in her hand.

One moment, though, when they visited the green house, they met up with a large moving plant monster that was twice Percy's size. It chomped at them; Percy fell backwards and landed on his butt with a yelp. The knight bent down and pulled him back up with a teasing smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She had said, bring that warm feeling into him once more.

Another time, it was the Knight that stumbled, Percy had pull hard and embraced her, the moments passed slowly as they held each other, but she pushed away, looking away from him, extremely embarrassed.

At last, the sun was beginning to set and almost in unison, they both gasped.

"I have to go!" Percy exclaimed, the Knight smiled and nodded, looking relieved.

"So do I!" She smiled nervously.

"Will we be able to meet again?" Percy asked longingly. The Knight hesitated, thinking through her options.

"Sure, why not?" She looked away at the tall clock tower in the distance and cursed. "I-I have to go." She ripped her hands away from his, leaving him cold. She looked sad, but managed a smile, and then she was gone, running off in the opposite direction he needed to go.

"I hope so." Percy whispered to himself, there was a very likely chance that he was leaving soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after.

When Percy returned, a furious Luke met him. The blonde yelled at Percy for his immaturity.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" He pressed his hand to his chest. Percy's heart sank; he could do nothing but nod. Luke sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "By the gods, Percy. I thought someone kidnapped you. Ve Artorius is a big name around here Percy." The young master frowned at the mention of his royal name. "Very bad things could happen if you do so much as to speak it aloud in Valhalla." He crossed his arms and stared the boy down until he couldn't take to look at the pitiful form of the young master. "Go take a bath and be out quickly, I doubt we'll make it in time for the start of the dinner."

After he had washed up, Luke helped him dress in even more formal attire for the party. While he fastened the family sword, said to be used by Theseus himself, Luke looked up at Percy's faraway eyes.

"So you said you met a Silver Knight and received a thunder bolt?" He tied the final knot on the perfect flower tie.

Percy nodded. "I was saved by a Lev Deva." He answered, remembering the encounter.

"Hmm, it must have been a weak shot to have been so easily block by that flower." Luke thought out loud.

"She did say that, she wasn't using her full strength." Percy said. The blonde patted the long jacket down and pushed Percy to an arms length to view his full image.

The jacket was, again, white lined with blue and many empty pockets for show. Two long tails behind, reaching his calf, closed in the front with decretive silver buttons. Popped collar, with an inside strip that wrapped around the neck. The jacket, in some way resembled a tuxedo. Decretive belt and a white suit pants with blue stripes. The royal sword symbolizing the Ve Artorius family and armored boots, thinned to allow movements such as dancing.

"Well, at least you'll look professional." Luke sighed; he glanced down at Percy's hand and noticed the small white flower within. "What's that?" Percy opened his gentle hand to show the Lev Deva. As soon as Luke saw the flower his jaw tightened, he stared hard at the flower for a moment then snatched it.

"Hey!" Percy reached up but stopped when Luke lightly tucked it into Percy's breast pocket, nailing it between the cloth and the button.

"There," He tugged on the belt strap that held close Percy's jacket and smiled sadly once again. "You look great." He was really getting tired of that smile…

Many noblemen attended the dinner party, even some lords, however most of them were too busy with terrorism groups that has started to spark as of late. The banquet was taking place outside, in one of the famous ballrooms lacking a roof, showing the sparkling night sky. Light music played and many were paired to dance.

At one of the end tables near the back, Percy observed his father in action. Poseidon spoke loudly to a group veteran of generals, they seemed to be mixing the subject of war with cheesy jokes and complicated name calling that every time someone spits one out, Luke would hastily cover Percy's ears.

Several times now some politician would try to stir up a conversation, but Percy would just give the minimal answer necessary to answer and end them. He wasn't mean, but Luke and his mother had taught him many times a politician would always be trying to gain another mindless pond, Percy wouldn't allow that. Couple times now, a young lady would ask him for a dance but he would always give an excuse along the lines that he wasn't a good dancer or that he didn't feel too well. Which was true, ever since he took a shower his body has been very sore, which was fairly weird.

"Master Ve Artorius." Another young thing swayed up to the table. She had burning red hair with gold tips. Emerald green eyes that fit her shiny gold dress. The lady bowed. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Miss Dare." Percy nodded and gave his kindest smile.

"As I've heard, a charming face enough to woo Aphrodite." Rachel giggled.

"Is there a rumor passing around about me?" Percy furrowed his brows.

"Gaw, how innocent." Rachel pressed her hands into her chest. "You're more adorable than charming if you asked me."

"Well," Percy laughed lightly and a bit awkwardly. "That is nice to hear, miss Dare."

"Pleas call me Rachel." She said, her hand rose and touched Percy's cheek, he flinched slightly. "Ah, interesting."

"Is something wrong with my face?"

"Certainly not." Rachel smiled. "May I give an advice?" Percy nodded. "The hiding place is behind Zeus's palace, in the center of the woods. Go there if you wish to find it- I mean her." Percy titled his head to one side and gave a questioning look. "You'll get it when you get it. Once again, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Goodnight you two." The red haired lady bowed and walked away.

Percy turned to Luke who shrugged, together they momentarily ponder on Rachel's words. That was interrupted when the torch lights dimmed, dozens of spotlights glared at the center of the stage and everyone grew silent.

On the stage, a blast of light and Lord Zeus appeared in his royal suited glory; similar to the dress he wore during the meeting.

"Good people of Greece!" The Lord's voice echoed in the dinning pavilion. "I thank you for attending this joyous event. This banquet is neither for Poseidon nor I, rather this is to celebrate our joint alliance for over 100 years! Let us wash away our past sins and anger and vengeance with these goblet..." Percy sighed and looked down in his cup. Good ol'Zeus was going on a tangent again, and Percy haven't even heard one of these in person, but he has heard them in recordings and read them in scrolls enough to get annoyed of them on sight.

After a while he tuned back in only to hear something about the youth and how they must follow the footsteps of their elders to continue these great times of peace, and immediately tuned out again. There was only so much talking Percy could tolerate before his ADHD got to him, so he decided to watch his reflections alter in the wine cup.

His curly brown hair, his define cheekbones and a small scar on his left cheek... Percy blinked and held in a gasp as the reflection was not his own, he looked once more, but it was him again; raven black hair, nice and straight covering his forehead, no scars and not quite developed facial structure.

The crowd of people began to whisper and chatter amongst themselves. Percy turned to Luke who tightened his jaws like he did before. He followed the blonde's gaze and fell upon the image of a beautiful lady in a silky blue dress, blossoming at her ankles in a tilt. Her skin was milk smooth and her hair was put down, barely reaching her shoulders. And those eyes, those beautiful electric blue eyes.

Percy grabbed Luke, his heart pounding. "That's her!" He whispered harshly. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Who's what?"

"That's her! The girl on the stage, that's the Silver Knight I met earlier!" Luke's eyes widened and his frown deepened.

"Percy," Luke's voice sounded hollow. "That's... that's your-"

"Introducing my daughter! Thalia Grace!" Zeus boomed, so utterly loud that Percy's heart matched the beat. The boy slowly turned around staring wide-eyed at the girl he knew nothing about.

"The captain of the Silver Knights." Luke whispered behind Percy.

Poseidon slipped through the crowd and found Percy he pulled the shocked boy. Poseidon had said something in hush whispers, but Percy didn't hear, he couldn't, everything had muted. Then he was thrown on stage with Zeus on Thalia.

For a moment the two stared at one another, not understanding what was happening when Zeus spoke.

"As a bond of our alliance, these two heirs will be joined together in marriage. Thalia Le Grace and Perseus Ve Artorius!"

* * *

**How was that? Please give me any thought or advise, there's no such a thing as pointless. Also, any future chapters will be shorter, this one, considering it is the beginning, will be the longer ones.**


	2. Decent Into Darkness

**Alright, sorry for the wait, but here it is, as an apology, I WILL be publishing another chapter before the end of next wee, like on tuesday or something. These chapters are sitting comfily at 2k or so words, which is a BBIIIIIIGGGGG difference from 5k, very easy to edit indeed. But that said, this one in particular might have some misspellings or grammar issues because of it's unusual diction, but bare with me, and if you so wish, tell me about them and I'll be glad to fix it.**

**Anyway, I really do hope you all enjoy this, the action will start off soon, I promise.**

* * *

**Decent Into Darkness**

Percy was the first to recompose himself, he blinked twice and smile embarrassingly.

"Marriage?" No one spoke; no one breathed leaving the boy to search for his answer in Zeus's eyes. The same frown that was always place on his lips and dazzling blue eyes that told no lies, either that or they were the greatest liars to ever live. Percy turned to Thalia, who clearly was desperately trying to understand what was going on. Her eyes met with Percy's and then she finally figured it out, the light of realization shine in her stormy eyes.

A ghost of a smile placed on Percy's lips as he anticipated Thalia's charming smile, however what came was a glare, such a hate-filled glare that chilled Percy's bones.

The ceremony continued, as one should. Lord Zeus gave a long and drawn out speech of their past and futures and how they were supposedly the "Key to peace and tranquility." Then came the actual engagement; Poseidon rose from the crowd and stepped towards Percy, carrying a bronze box. Within, was a badge the size of a Percy's hand, a greenish blue color with two horses on either side of a shining pearl.

As engagement, both partners are given a jewel, usually a badge for royalties, by their parents then when the marriage day comes, the two are suppose to exchange their jewels.

Every time Percy would try for a smile Thalia would turn away, not once did they even so much as look at each other. Finally the ceremony was over and the crowd went on to enjoying themselves, a small amount of people came to congratulate the two but they were quickly flocked away by Poseidon.

"What's going on, father?" Percy couldn't help hide his irritation, an engagement ceremony wasn't exactly as fast as a snap, the whole time he tried to understand the situation or give an apologetic smile to Thalia, both ending up in failure. Now that he noticed Thalia, his fiancée, was missing, most likely in the same interrogation as he was.

"Eh." Poseidon turned back to Percy after calling off some noblemen trying to speak with Percy. "Perseus, my son, you must understand that this is no rarity amongst mortal rulers."

Percy bit his bottom lip and growled, it was true, what little news he had gotten over the early years usually involved some duke arranged to marry another.

"But that's different." Percy said as controllably as possible.

"How so?"

"They at least knew." Percy hissed. Poseidon did not back down, even if this was the first time Percy acted so absurdly aggressive, in fact because of that, Poseidon was left clueless whether he should answer kindly or furiously.

"There are many sacrifice in being a king." Poseidon's stern voice made Percy flinch. "If you ever wish to inherit my kingdom you must first be sculpted into a leader, and without the understanding of sacrifice what leader are you?" Percy frowned, thinking long and hard. "If you will control yourself, I have guess to attend to."

Percy glared at the marble floor as Poseidon's presence melted into the crowd. He felt so isolated, so alone, not even Luke was with him anymore. Without another moment, he ran away, turning around and dashing out of the pavilion.

He didn't know where to go nor what he was going to do, he just couldn't be around people. So intentionally or not, Percy ran to the only place that held significance to him in the maze like city, the garden.

Percy's steps patted to a stop as he recognized another figure, crouching low in front of the bed of Lev Deva. The figure was cloaked in the moons light, casting her shadows on him. But even without asking, Percy knew, and so did Thalia. She slowly stood and turned to face Percy, her face still shrouded in her own shadow, only the gleam of light in her eyes shown.

Percy step closer, cautiously. The figure stayed still, staring at him, as if expecting him to speak, and he tried but nothing came to mind.

"Lad-"

"Quiet!" Thalia cut him off. "Who do you think you are speaking to me!" She screamed. "You think that just because our fathers are friends means that we're equals? Never! There's no way in hell I'm associating myself with the likes of you!"

Percy stood there speechless, he didn't understand, he didn't even want to know. But he knew he needed to.

"W-What wrong?" Thalia sighed a hissing sound at the question.

"The hell do you think? Or do you even think at all!" She flared her arms, claps of electricity weaved through her elbow, cutting the stone ground and splitting the flowers. "It's you." She said so lowly that was even worst than when she screamed. "You're ruining my life. My life! Why don't I have any say in this! Why am I forced into marriage with... with you?"

Thalia ripped out her silver badge of engagement and flung it to the ground. She breathed heavily, staring at the non-dented, sparkling edges. She stared and stared for a long time, until she decided she had enough of standing and left, running into the dark woods beyond.

Percy kneeled down and grabbed the badge, looking over the vine like texture, and the sapphire stone at its center. For a moment an image flashed over his eyes, a blurry scene, crowded and shaky. Then he stared upwards, finally ready for the chase.

As Luke had informed him, Zeus's garden was like a small forest, filled with dangerous plants and no sign of human life. And he was right, Percy had only ventured the peek of the iceberg, the stone floor soon turned into dirt and beds of flowers into wild trees and bushes. Even when he scanned the skies, Percy couldn't spot Zeus's almighty clock tower, one of the largest buildings in all of Greece, one of the many egotistic architects as Luke had called.

Dense leafs even managed to block out a good portion of the night sky. The trees grew higher and higher until Percy was pretty sure he was in some kind of rainforest. He wasn't sure what time it was, last he checked it had been somewhere around 11, but the wilderness completely altered time for him.

Percy wasn't one for giving up, however, Thalia was the princess and probably knew this forest inside and out, but this was the very first time he was even out of Avalon, much less in the heart of Olympia. Truth was, the chances he would fine Thalia was almost zero. So he stood there, hands on knees, breathing hard from the constant running, maybe that was his mistake, what if she just stopped after a dozen yards.

Here he was, deep inside the dark, unforgiving sanctum where no one would fine him. He gritted his teeth and squeezed the silver badge in his right hand, what was he doing? Chasing after some girl who hated him? He didn't even know. Some primal urge pushed him forward, calling him deeper and deeper into the dark. It felt like he knew this path in some strange fashion.

It was only when he came to a split in the dirt paths did he stop and wonder where he was so hastily running towards. The two paths had few defining features; the one on the right rose upwards also being slightly brighter while the left seemed to be going deeper into the dark forest.

One thought forced itself into his mind like a furious wave. _"The hiding place is behind Zeus's palace, at the center of the woods, if you want to find her." _Rachel Elizabeth Dare, if Percy remembered correctly, had spoke those very words as if she was an Oracle. Percy shook the shivering thought from his head and chose the left path, all the while a stranger thought obscured his mind, left was the Devil's direction. More or less, of course that was just some silly rebel myth, something that's like a guilty pleasure for Percy, learning what is unreal and praised by others.

He ran and ran, trying to think about everything but his depleting energy, he wasn't tired certainly not, but the whole trip and everything that happened after just pushed the young Lord to his limits. However, now of all times wasn't perfect to think anything but the repetitive trees and the dim dirt path ahead. One quick daydream and he might lose his way and be trapped forever in the darkness or fall off a cliff or eaten by- Percy took the moment to slap himself for being so hypocritical.

The hit was harder than expected and he nearly tripped over an up-sprung root. He cursed to himself for being so utterly pathetic but knew better than to beat himself, especially now when so much political spotlight was set on him. In fact the very fact that both Thalia and him, now engaged, were missing from the party could rouse unwanted gossip, however that worked was beyond Percy. Every time he asked Luke-

Another slap, Percy jerked his head to the side and covered his, now warm, left cheek.

"Stupid." A dirty word, but something that fit well for the occasion. Percy glanced back to the path and froze when he realized that something was terribly wrong. He'd forgotten which way to go. Both sides looked nearly identical, dark and tree-filled. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Percy nocked his head weakly with the silver badge in his right hand.

Suddenly, a sharp tremor rocked the path, the pebbles rattled and the trees rustled. Percy stayed completely still; after all, his father _was_ the Earth Shaker so tremors often occurred when Poseidon was angered, enough for Percy to get the hang of it.

In fact, he was so used to these tremors and so adapt in its motion that he immediately pinpoint its epicenter. He stared off in the direction of the steep hill, no steps, no rocks, if he took one step he'd surely slip.

"'At the center of the woods'." Percy repeated while he neared the edge. It wasn't too far a fall, he could see the trees and bushes 40 so feet down the 60 degrees slip. He gasped for air then took his step, before even a single blink everything was out of his control.

The leaves and branches slapped him all over, blocking his view one after the other. At one point he managed to hit the trunk of a tree and lost his footing, now he was sweaty and covered in dirt, Luke won't like this, then again Luke had very little that he did like.

Percy's roll slowed as the hill flattened; soon he came to a complete stop. Lying on the ground, he took a minute to breath and reflected on his stupid action, what uncontrollable urge could possibly cause him to make such a rash move. One unlucky branch could have easily stabbed him, or jag out one of him eyes, or snap his neck…

As much as he liked lying around and thinking about gruesome imagery, the same urge that led him into the forest and down the hill pushed him up off the ground and continued inward. Percy didn't even know which way was which, just that he was going _inward_, where was that? He carried on, holding tightly onto Thalia's engagement proof. Now that he thought about it, how does he even have the energy to keep a mid sprint?

The only thing he could think about was the endless darkness, the very loneness of the Dark. The Emptiness. The silent cries, something that brought sorrow to Percy, what could have possibly end up here with me?

The trees opened up into an enormous clearing, large enough to hold a small courtyard. It looked to be some kind of ancient ritual site. The bricks that constructed the small open-air temple were cracked and old, vines of plants and moss settled their home on the columns and arches.

At its center, was a small auditorium like area with steep steps that could easily act as seats, and a grand stage with a large tombstone slumbering in a circle frame, something that might once have been a flowerbed?

The child stepped into the edge of the first step and glanced blankly at the tombstone, as if visiting an old friend that once cost him great pain. It was clear that Zeus had abandon the resting site and the rest of the world forgot as well.

The tremors started again, however this time it didn't simply end, the ground shook faster and faster until the remaining columns began to break off loose stones. The tombstone yawned, the worn out carvings flashed like eyelids trying to wake itself.

A shallow cry echoed through the thin air, carried by the chilled wind. The ground roared, ripping itself apart, the night gale screamed under the full moon. Red blood leaked from the tomb carvings, pouring into the stage and quickly filling the area, it was when the crimson liquid reached Percy's ankles did the tombstone burst, shattering into millions of pieces.

Stunning green light pierced the cloudless sky and into the stars, all sound seemed to wash away, the pillars supporting the remaining arches fell and crumbled mutely. Birds and wild beast of the night, what was bold enough to stay here in the first place, scattered away from the deadly gleam of green. Percy blinked at the green light, his fingers loosened and the silver badge slip from his grip, into the thick blood, instantly swallowed.

Overhead, storming clouds moved in, covering the ancient resting ground like a coffin, a thundering god of the sky charged, reaching for the blinding light.

Percy raised his left hand, a steak of blue rose alongside the green tower, it traveled higher and higher, cutting in between Zeus and the green light. The blue light expanded into a circular rune, like a shield against water, the green light hit against the blue rune and scattered into the vast sky, into the distant mountains and over the farthest seas.

The green light faded and so did the blue rune, Percy in response fell onto one knee, gripping his forehead and hair with immense soreness, a migraine like that he never felt before, then again, he said that for every one of them.

A weak grunt caught Percy's ear, he turned up and grew wide-eyed when a frail white feather fell from the darkness above. As the feather grew closer and larger, Percy realized it was a person in a flowing white dress. He bolted up and extended his arms, but quickly realized the girl was plummeting straight into the gaping hole in the center where the tombstone used to be, the blood now swirling back where it once was.

Percy jolted backwards and bent his knees, he waited for the girl to fall into range, just like the volley ball Luke always chuck into the air on timing practices, except this wasn't a game, it was life or death, not to mention this wasn't a small, light ball, it was an actual living person.

The pressure was on, however he didn't have time to linger on the thoughts of hesitation; he simply had to jump, to react, to save. Percy dashed off over the steps and soared into the fragile mistress, hugging her with all his strength and landing again on the other side of the stage. His landing was rough as expected, however he did not take his fatigue into account, and fell in a roll along with the small girl.

Percy squinted open his eyes and gasped when he found the girl on top of him, her head resting snuggly in his chest. He sighed and dropped his head back down and breathed, his eyes slowly closed, his last sight being Zeus descending from the dark clouds.

* * *

**How was that?, hopefully it wasn't too confusing, but it's a hard thing trying to unravel a whole new world. Anyway, if you feel compelled to, give me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. And just so you know, I'm no writer, I've just VERY recently started, in fact my talent lies with art, so forgive me for my mistakes.**


	3. Missing Pieces

**Sup guts, so lets just get straight to the point. I was informed that the setting of this story was very confusing and I can understand that considering the way I write, but let me just summarize everything that's been given so far in the story.**

**First off, there are two countries, Avalon which Poseidon rule and Valhalla, which is ruled by Zeus. The Capital of Avalon is Athens and the Capital of Valhalla is Olympia (which is where the story is taking place, and also NOT Olympus).**

**Golden knights are Zeus's personal guards then there's Silver knights, which is a special division granted the power of lightning; Thalia is a captain of the Silver knights. There's also the Crusadest (spelled the wrong way on purpose), which I haven't explained yet, BUT they're important enough to have Poseidon's personal appearance, they are involved with Avalon.**

**So I hope that cleared a few things up, if I were to tell the history of the Titans that'd pretty much giving out the plot of the story, so you'll have to wait on that one.**

**Fright not, I've just completed an action concentrated chapter not too far ahead!**

* * *

**Missing Pieces**

The break of dawn brought more than songs of birds and gleams of dew. A young lord wakes from his slumber, feeling stuffed and aching. His arms sprawl out around his head, feeling for the cool breeze. An annoying sensation touched his face; it wasn't itch, but a hard poke. One eye fluttered open as he glanced the blurry room.

Next to him was a particularly vibrant set of colors that soon formed into solid shape.

"Luke?" Percy called out, far weaker than he had anticipated. "Whas going on?" His voice slurred with tinkles that ran up his jaw.

"You're finally awake." Luke ignored Percy's question. "I've been waiting for awhile now. Such a stubborn sleeper." He huffed, crossing his arms and smiled with satisfaction, from what Percy didn't know, but his left cheek did feel oddly numb.

"You could have just shook me awake." Percy commented. "Not that you haven't before."

"True." Luke said, his smile never leaving his lips. "But you were so cute."

Percy glared at that, he hated- well more annoyed with the term "cute", it made him feel like a kid being complemented by distant relatives, too bad that happened very, very often.

"I would suggest you get some more rest, but..." He trailed off, turning his attention away from Percy and to the window on the other side of the bed.

"Hm?" Percy prompt after taking a quick glance at the window.

"... Poseidon wants you up and ready for an information evaluation of last nights events." Luke said, his words had gaps in between them as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"Last night..." Percy pondered, like a child thinking over his mistakes before being chastised. "I was..." Then it hit him like a nightmare come true. "I was engaged." His voice sounded terrified and panicked. "Then Thalia ran away- is she fine?" He looked onto Luke for answers to this very confusing problem.

"Uh, yeah the Princess is safe and sound. It was her backyard after all, Perce. You're the one who got lost in that maze." Luke's voice turned hard. "What did I tell you about that place?"

Percy winced; somehow he knew that was coming.

"I told you to steer clear, you're under my supervision, what would Poseidon do if you were eaten by some monster plant?" Luke's voice morphed into a terrified one, holding his left hand over his mouth. "He isn't known as the Tremor or Terror for no reason..."

Percy laughed at Luke's rant, not quite sure if he was being serious or not. He hung his head and thought over the fuzzy night, what was he missing, something to do with Thalia. Well more or less a girl, and shaking.

A pierce of bitterness chewed at his head, forcing it into his hands for support. The sudden action alarmed Luke, but he was familiar with Percy's small breakout. Luke took a step closer and touched Percy's back.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, knowing that loud noises hurt Percy.

The young Lord tightened his grip on his loose bangs, feeling the wave of pain recede. Unlike normal headaches these don't throb, they were ongoing like a vibration. Sometimes stretching on and on, eventually growing faint and dissipating.

"I'll call for some pain relievers." Luke made for the door, but was stopped by a grunt.

"I-I'm fine," Percy wheezed. "It'll end soon." As he said the pain began to melt away. Immediately his head jerked to the right, facing the window. He wanted some sunlight to burn away the foul air about him.

"Why not, we are in a hospital after all." Luke raised an eyebrow.

Finally Percy came the realization, the white walls and clean gray tables, an odor of plastic and medicine. Then all at once everything came to him, he was in the woods, in that wrecked courtyard with a girl that was not Thalia.

"That girl!" Percy breathed in surprised that he had forgotten. "W-Where is she? Is she alright?" Luke's eyes darkened like they do when he was about to present a bad lie, which wasn't often.

"She's fine, technically." Luke avoided eye contact.

"What does that mean?"

"She'll not injured, but she's not in the best shape."

"Just come out and tell me." Percy pleaded, he had saved that girl last night and he felt as if it was his responsibility to take care of her.

"She's in lockdown awaiting judicial invitation." Luke eyed Percy; he opened his mouth but already knew the answer. "What happened last night? We assumed that she was apart of you being missing and therefore places her under lockdown immediately."

Percy shook his head furiously. "No, no, no. She didn't do anything, if I remembered correct I _found_ her unconscious." Luke waved for him to continue. "I don't know why, but she was falling and I caught her."

"What do you mean? What led up to that?" Luke pushed for more, more that Percy couldn't provide.

"I'm not sure what happened, it was all blurry, I remembered wondering into the courtyard and finding her," Percy shook his head, hoping it would cast the fuzziness away and set the puzzle together. "it was really dark, maybe she fell off of one of those arches?"

"Well, for now I need you to gather yourself together, Poseidon wants us to meet him in the royal library." Luke patted Percy's shoulder and ushered him to rise. With shaking leg Percy did so, feeling like he had ran a marathon the day before. Thankfully dressing in a more casual outfit. A loose, creamy blue tunic, and black jeans, though the jeans took effort to put on, pulling every muscle in his legs in the process.

"Great, talking to father would certainly clear some of this mess up." Percy sighed with relief.

"Let's not forget that young Lord is engaged now." Luke said with a sly smile. Percy blushed, smacking his backhand on Luke's chest. "Of course I know this had nothing to do with anything!"

"Now, now, Percy, let's not strain your body, or else we'll never be able to plea for her innocence." Percy piped down, mumbling to himself. Luke checked Percy out of the hospital, opening the door to a teaming crowd of reporters and civilians, all shouting questions that Percy couldn't make out. _Ignore them._ Luke had instructed Percy many a times and he did so, bowing his head and making no contact with the buzzing Pen and Paper.

A carriage pulled up, forcing the crows to disperse. Percy crawled on and the ride pulled along.

They pulled into the royal castle, where the guards parted, Luke led Percy through the large, elegantly complex hallways of the castle, the high ceilings that could have reach the clouds and magnificent paintings framed in gold: Heracles, Jason, Tantalus, and so many other sons of Zeus. They climbed the stairs to the second level and entered into the casket of books and studies, though very few, if not, none were in there. In the back of the library were more rooms, for private studies.

Luke stopped at the third door and knocked.

"Who comes?" Percy heard his father's voice from the other side, tired, maybe even worn.

"Luke Castellan, your Majesty." Luke answered. "I have the young Master with me."

"Right, right. Come in." The door unlock, Luke eased it open and stepped inside with Percy right behind.

The room was cluttered with books and scrolls, a large map lay covering the brown table, two overlapping circle of dried coffee on the edges. Many documents were post in the air with two feathered pens floating and scribing down the unspoken words.

"Percy!" Poseidon set his book on the large map, which Percy noticed was of Avalon, the wide stretch of meadows and mountains, valleys and uncharted seas. All of which are under the rule of Poseidon. "I was worried sick, when they found you, it was more than two hours after the banquet!" Poseidon cupped Percy's head in his large hand.

"The nobles thought the newly engaged had sneaked off to do their business." Luke slipped in with a wink. Poseidon seemed a little ticked by the thought.

"You certainly did not!" Poseidon's hold tightened. Percy waved his hand over his face.

"Of course!" He said blushing. Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Of course _not_!" He added.

"Good, engagement means no such thing as to bed one another." Percy groaned as Poseidon gave him "the talk" or at least as close to it as Poseidon could get. "... and breaking tradition is break family bond and cursing future kinsmen." Poseidon finished off.

"I assure you I have yet to do any such things." How could he? All his life he was either under the strict supervision of his mother or Luke or the other ten thousand maids that served the house ever hour of the day and night… Maybe he just answered his own question.

"Now on to more vital subjects." Percy could feel the tension Poseidon casted off. "Tell me exactly what happened last night." He nodded to Luke.

"I'll make a written report." Luke said as he took up a quill and a blank scroll, waiting for Percy to begin.

"Uh, after the ceremony was over I left early and found myself in Lord Zeus's garden, where Lady Thalia was also at. She ran off and I tried to chase her, but lost the path in the forest. After a blur of time I started to feel weak and stumbled upon the courtyard, where-"

"-Lord Perseus, in the daze of fatigue, noticed a young girl falling from the shades of darkness, most likely off of the ruin, he then mustered all his remaining strength to catch the girl before passing out." Luke finished, rolling the scroll up again. He gave a bow before returning to his position next to Percy.

"Well," Poseidon scratched his chin. "Young Perseus is quite intent on releasing the girl."

Zeus stared into the reflective marble floor, in deep debate. His finger twirled around the ball at the end of his armrest.

"I'm afraid not." Zeus said finally. Percy felt his heart tighten. "Not during this sensitive time. We must count this as an attempted kidnaping. Not to mention entering prohibited areas."

"W-Wait." Percy spoke up, freezing under Zeus's gaze. He swallowed hard and continued. "But I it's an attempted kidnaping wouldn't that give the idea that, that the bond between Avalon and Valhalla is weakening?"

Zeus's glare deepened. "If it is so, then we have caught the culprit, whereas if we release her then a rumor that an attempted kidnaping was a failure and the culprit was released without punishment." He paused only to deepen Percy's the feeling of dread. "Wouldn't that seem, suspicious?" It was true that Zeus was the most fearsome king not only because of his power.

"I was there, I can plea for her innocence." Luke put a hand on Percy's shoulder trying to draw the tempered boy back. "I know that-"

"You were at that temple?" Zeus raised an eyebrow; a sudden chill crawled up Percy's back. "When your body was found, it wasn't in a temple, it was deep in the forest, beside a slope of dirt."

Percy shook his head. "No, that couldn't be true."

"Go on and question the attendants and search guards if that'll please you." Zeus leaned back into his purple throne. "Further proof that you were drugged."

Percy lowered his head and shut his eyes. _That can't be, it must have been a mistake. Mistake? On whose part?_

"I had not wanted to bring this up, in fear that it might deject young Perseus, however the fact is that this girl carried with her a dagger." The throne room entered an eerie silence.

"That can't be." Percy whispered to himself, he knew that last night was a blur, like a dream, but how could that be? It felt so real; the moment when he had caught her. Maybe a part of his memory was missing, had he tried to carry her back up that steep hill and bumped his head?

"And when were you going to inform me of this crucial detail?" Poseidon raised his voice.

"Once the young Prince has departed." Zeus turned to Poseidon, waving his hand as if to tell Poseidon to calm down. "I wanted to keep this as a kidnaping in order to calm the ruckus, hopefully Perseus might never had to know. These events can very well traumatize mortals."

Poseidon quieted down. However his words seethed with rage. "I demand this fiend be beheaded."

"In due time," Zeus said with reassurance. "We mustn't rush this, in order to keep the peace."

"No, that can't be." Percy breathed. Luke squeezed Percy's shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry," Luke whispered into Percy's ear. "I will never allow this to happen again."

"If all curiosity have been satisfied," Zeus boomed. "I hereby declare the culprit, guilty, sentenced for life!"

* * *

**How was that? Anyway, I'm really into this story, the fighting's going to be a bit different, not so freestyle. I think this story is a very secretive story, or hint-giving story. Because I unintentionally dropped many hints to many plot twist in up coming chapters!**

**By the way, if you've noticed how crappy my author's notes are (grammar and spelling wise) take into consideration that that's the whole chapter pre-edited. Pleace.**


	4. Futile Search

**Alright, so here's a chapter, for the soul reason that I have a few stocked up. But one important thing, I've been lured to another story, I know, I know. I should finish the first one and continue this one as well, but this other story is in First Person, which is something I haven't done yet, buuuuuut supper immersive, I'll post it when I'm finish with Time Reaper, **_**if**_** I finish Time Reaper.**

**Anyhow, I'm thinking about finishing up that last chap for TR, can't wait…**

**On news that actually is concerning this story. The action is very very close, in fact I can't wait until it's updated, but Valentine's Day is also literally tomorrow, aaaaand needless to say, I won't be home.**

**If all goes horribly, expect another chapter on Friday, if not, well… good luck.**

* * *

**Futile Search**

"No, sire." The rescue man answered, his eyes bagged and heavy. For a moment he shut his mouth, scrunching his nose as he resisted a yawn. "Like the report said, we found you and the lady about 3000 meters from the west wing of the garden, in the middle of nowhere."

Percy bit down on his lips and crossed his arms. Why would the rescue man lie? No reason, perhaps his memory was indeed altered.

"A knife was firmly in her grasp." The rescue man continued. "She had such a unrelenting grip that both guards had to pry it from her fingers. Not to mention she had her arm around your throat. Not necessarily a choke hold, but I am no expert on that."

"Very well," Percy could see the tiredness of a full nights work and interrogation on the man's face. "Thank you very much."

"Of course." The man pushed himself up and dragged his feet out the resting lobby.

"Are you satisfied now, my lord?" Luke rose form his place against the wall behind Percy. "All we were supposed to do was simply pick up your things from the cabin, not start a questioning."

"Luke, I don't know what's missing." Percy sighed. "I feel like I should know what happened, I feel like I _could_ believe the reports that I was intoxicated, but that's like believing in a lie."

"When a lie is repeated, it becomes the truth." Percy stood from his seat and began to head for the door.

"But that is a false truth, something that is fabricated by lies, the greatest kind of lie. I can not believe in a lie, not with the current stakes." He exited the room and walked through the crowded halls of the hospital. "I hope I didn't trouble him too much…"

"He was the last to leave in the rescue group, but you insisted on questions." Luke said as he hurried after Percy. "I do hope that this is all your curiosity will take you."

Percy came to a halt, his hand moved to his chin, he knew there was only one last option left but the idea of exploring it gave goose bumps. "I more thing," Percy said as he looked over his shoulder. "We need to visit the Knight's HQ."

* * *

One would envision the living and operation of the Knights to be a gigantic castle with watchtowers and drop gates, sparring grounds and archery ranges. However, what stood in front of Percy's very eyes was a round, gold plated structure 7 stories high. Surrounded by even taller columns of marble and gold, perhaps 13 in all.

The carriage pulled them to the checkpoint where a knight asked for identification, with one look, then another the knight hurried back to the platform to the side and raised the barricade.

"-we'll be right out." Luke finished to the driver and walked back to the waiting Percy.

"Impatient much?" Luke teased receiving a quick, sarcastic grin. They walked through the metal gates, its several bars retracting as it unlocked.

Percy made for the counter where an attendant bowed.

"Lord Artorius." She greeted.

"Um, I need to see the captive from last night." Percy said when the attendant rose again.

"The one concerning the kidnapping during the Royal Banquet?" She looked through her large book, flipping a few pages back. "I'm sorry, that individual is under level 3 lockdown."

Luke leaned in whispering into Percy's ear. "Meaning only Golden Knights or above can request a visit." This caused Percy to make a face, almost disbelief.

"Then why aren't I allowed access?"

"Lord Artorius is not under the list of privileged that is allowed access." The female attendant bowed again in apology.

"That cant be…" Percy palmed his head, his knuckles turning white. _Not this, I need to see her._ After such excitement, a disappointing resolution unnerved Percy, there was no way that he'd let this be the end of it, on the other hand, what possibly is there for him to do, call his father over? No way Poseidon would agree to that, not in his mindset then, if anything he'd agree just to get a chance to fry her.

"L-Lady!" The attendant chirped, Percy's head shot up as the slender girl placed her sapphire badge on the table. Her black hair flared up around her head, black, spiked jacket pulled up to her elbow.

"I'll be granting access then." She said coldly.

"Very well, access granted, for three?" The attendant scribbled with her quill on the large book next to the previous one.

"Just two," Thalia slipped her royal badge into her inner jacket pocket. "I was just on my way out." She turned around before she finished her sentence and began out the door.

"W-Wait." Percy called after her, granting an unexpected response. "Thank you."

Thalia glared back. "Don't misunderstand, you looked pathetic the way you were." Then she left, the giant doors shutting behind her.

Once again Percy slummed his shoulders, what was he doing wrong? Maybe she just simply hated the wedding proposal.

"Don't take it too harshly." Percy looked back to the attendant who took the moment from writing to lean in and whisper. "U-Uh, sire." She shot back and gave a quick apology.

"What do you mean?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's any of my business but," The attendant cupped her mouth as she whispered. "the lady hates Avalonians. No offense, Lord." She waved her hands.

"No, it's nothing, but why?" Percy leaned in as well.

"I don't know, but rumor's floating around that there was an assassination attempt on her by Avalon." The attendant waved her wrist. "One thing's for sure, she's got a burning grudge against them, there's no way around that. If I were you, not that I ever can, but I'd stay away from her."

Percy frown, a burning grudge? Why would that be? There's no way that there might have been an assassination, _father would never allow it_.

"It seems the word hasn't flown down to the commoners yet." Luke said nonchalantly.

"Hm?" Percy walked down the hall guided by another attendant.

"About the engagement ceremony, if she did know, I'd say she has guts."

"Oh, yeah." Percy mumbled, bringing him back to the reason why they where there.

"Here's the room." The attendant stood to the side, waving her arm to the door labeled "R #508".

Percy thanked her and entered the room, which as expected wasn't where she was kept, but an interrogation room. The detective clad in a dark blue suit turned to the two, his eyes widen for a moment when he stood and bowed.

"My lord." He greeted. "What has brought you here?"

"Please, sit." Percy waved for him to return to his seat. "I just needed a moment—" His eyes fell on the other person in the dimly lit room. A girl with golden curls that tumbled down her back and around her shoulders, dirtied by mud and grime. Her skin was soft and pale. Large, wondering eyes, sharp shades of gray that searched clueless around the room, as if searching for something.

The girl wore only a white dress that seemed like no protection from the chill in the room; her wrist was locked in cuffs, chained to the table, leaving very small space to move.

"That's her." His thought slipped out in a whisper. In what brief moments he had to see her face, he recognized it immediately.

"We were just about to finish the interrogation, my lord." The investigator stated. "The culprit had awoken this afternoon, and we haven't pulled much from her."

"Why's she chained up?" Percy demanded more than asked. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"My lord…"

"Percy." Luke stepped closer, but Percy ignored them, he knelt down on one knee, beside the girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl examined Percy's face, as if she could find the answer she had been looking for in him.

"W-What's going on?" Her voice was flimsy, dry, like she hasn't talked in days, maybe weeks nor did she have efficient supply of water.

"That's what I want to know." Percy said with a reassuring smile. "Please tell me, what's your name?"

"Where am I?" Her voice became more urgent, stronger even, her hands strained against the cuffs.

"You're in the Knights' HQ, don't worry, everything is okay, just tell me your name." Percy pleaded.

"That wont work." The detective scuffed.

"Anna-beth." She stuttered out. "My name is Annabeth." Her voice was confused, just as Percy was.

"Alright." Percy smile broadened, he shuffled his other knee down and crossed his arms on the table. "How about I answer one of your questions and you answer one of mine?"

No response.

"Annabeth-" The girl shivered when she heard her name. "-what were you doing last night? Do you remember what happened?"

"Remember..." Her eyes bulge open, her hands yanked on the chains as tear began to slip from her rims. "I-I…" The tears streamed down, her voice was lost to hiccups. "I don't remember…"

"What do you mean?" Percy leaned in.

"I don't know!" She grunted as she cried. "What going on? What happened to me? Why don't I remember?" Percy rose from the ground and patted her on the back. He wasn't sure what to do; he didn't even know what was going on.

"She's claiming amnesia." The detective said plainly. When he received a glare from Percy he raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you believe that, sire. It is clearly a lie!"

_Does this look like a lie? _The girl seemed to have run out of tears as she was reduced to sniffing. They remained silent for a while until the detective decided to continue the interrogation.

"Ma'am, look at this for a moment." The detective pulled a knife from an envelope, a marble hilted, silver dagger, with intricate carvings in gold. The blade itself has what looked to be ancient text carved into the side.

Annabeth's head slowly lifted and immediately as she saw the knife her eyes widened again, her arms shot forward, straightening the chains.

"Is this yours?" The detective asked.

"G-Give it back!" Annabeth yelled the intense desire from her forced Percy off the floor and back up.

"So I would consider that as a 'yes'." The detective smiled as if he had just solved the crime and slipped the blade back into the envelope.

"Return it!" Her scream echoed in the halls.

* * *

"Well," Luke sighed, his arms crossed together, head hung back against the wooden wall. "I guess that's about it. There's nothing else we can do."

"But I still don't have the answer." Percy paced back and forth in his room.

"The answer is right in front of you." Luke said with exhausted breaths, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. "All you need to do is decide whether or not you agree with it."

"I can't..." His words trailed off, his head fell and his fist tightened. "I can't let her..."

"Why are you so concern with that girl." Luke opened one eye and looked carefully onto Percy face, what struggles drives him to such extends.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Percy finally breathed out and from within his disappointing eyes, Luke saw the simplistic truth.

"Because she didn't do anything wrong." Luke mused, what if he had said those words, sounding so awkward and wrong from his lips. "Man, you're impossible. Still that doesn't rule out the possibility that your memories are distorted."

"But," Percy turned to Luke, desperate for words and understanding. None of which could be given. "We need to help her, she might die having done nothing at all."

"My job is to protect you." Luke said shortly, but Percy understood the meaning: _but not believe you._

"You right." Percy didn't sound defeated, instead he smiled, a fake smile. "I guess I have no other option." His tired body fell on the bed and he lay back, sinking into the blanket. "Hey, Luke..."

"Hm?" Luke straightened ready to leave.

"We should play hide and seek again, like the old days."

Luke's eyes lingered on Percy's sleeping form, waiting trying to pry open that door and peer inside.

"Sure, when we get back to Athens."

* * *

**Great, tell me how you feel about this one, did ya catch everything? The characters are still OC, but lets be honest here; Luke barely has a character with what little tie he has in the books, but he is deceiving and cunning, so keep that in mind (not really, don't be suspicious!).**

**Percy is the complete opposite of the Percy in the books, but their situation is completely different (rebellious punk vs. elegant to-be knight).**

**Anyhow, tell me your thoughts, if you have any questions, advice, or review, whatever, have at it (I sound like a bum).**


	5. Escape With Haste!

**Let's skip all the apologies! I know you guys want to actually read the PLOT of the story, or did anyway. But here is the first step of the plot.**

**I'll try to get back to writing, seeing as Finals are coming up and I want to procrastinate and accomplish something at the same time.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Escape With Haste!**

In the dark of night, Percy rose, his heavy eyes dazed, but he needed to wake now. Luke had finally fallen asleep, and if there was any time it was now. So he picked himself up, shaking away the sleep and tapped silently to his drawer and pulled out a set of casual clothes that was already stored before he arrived.

Percy slipped into the long sleeved cotton shirt, buttoned up and pulled a brown vest over and a pair of black pants and boots that were found in the closet. No one would be able to tell who he was as long as he kept his distance, but no way was he taking his chance along the roads.

The door creaked open, creaking and crack, louder than it would if he had just swung it open. Slowly and lightly, he navigated the halls, remembering the very simply rout from his room to the exit, however he ended elsewhere, before the room with the white door. His father's.

No, it was false that gods never slept, they were very much human, or at least they are now. In distant lore the gods lived high above the clouds in paradise but when they descended onto earth, they took up many of the attributes of humans to further deepen the bonds and loyalties. Of course not all, but many of the gods did so, including Poseidon.

Percy slipped his key into Poseidon's lock and opened the white door; the room was painted with blue and white, pillows and couches. In the back of the room was a grand bed with a sleeping figure lumping under the cover. He tiptoed to the nightstand next to the bed within was clusters of gems and jewels, most of which are only for Percy, however heavily restricted. He fumbled in the nightstand, froze momentarily when Poseidon shifted to the side, then came across one gem, a dull light blue. Lost its shine and cracked, the silver framing rusted and old.

It was his first one, the first Vessel he ever used, why was it here, useless now? _Had father kept it this whole time?_

Nonetheless, he grabbed for another one, a yellow one shining dimly. _If I was stronger I don't have to do this. _Percy thought with dismal. He plucked the gem from the drawer and closed it back up.

Before he exited the room another shine attracted his eyes, a shaft that hung in the wall next to the door. A sword, the same one Percy had carried at the banquet. The Artorius family emblem with an ornate white handle and bright silver blade, beautiful carvings that lay under the white sheath. Percy took up the sword, not sure why, but the thought of venturing into the wild without a weapon frightened him and there was no way he'd approach a Knights storage room for another weapon. _I'll return it, _he promised then slipped out the room again.

With nimble feet, Percy disappeared out the exit making as much distance as he could from the inn.

* * *

The golden gates opened like before, expect the lobby was dark and empty, no one in sight, not even the attendant at the counter, then how was the door opened? Does the Knights HQ even have off hours?

_Doesn't matter. _Percy round behind the counter and opened the large book that had been in the exact position as before. _A seal, maybe?_

However wrong, it was a great advantage to Percy; the book wasn't locked in any way, leaving all of its precious content completely revealed. He flipped through the pages to the front and picked up the quill, writing in the open first page "Annabeth" black ink soaked the page, forming into words. There wasn't many entries, mostly because Annabeth wasn't a common name in Valhalla or Avalon, so Percy only had to read four or so passages before coming to the part reading: "**Annabeth**, claimed to be the name of the culprit, sentenced for kidnapping and attempted assassination..."

He read the page number next to the entry and flipped to page 974, in the wall of text he easily founded Annabeth's name and the room number.

"Underground..." Percy thought aloud. "Serious stuff here." He noticed a small card, a identification card. "That can't be." He picked it up and read with wide-eyed shock. "Level 3." Written on the lower left corner. Without a second thought Percy ran into the elevator and hit "-13" slipping in his golden card and the elevator began to descend.

* * *

Luke bolted from his bed as he realized that he had dozed off, his ears pressed against the wall, in the next room would be where Percy stayed, nothing, he must be asleep. Completely quiet, too quiet.

A sudden fear struck Luke and he jumped out of bed, slipping into the hall with much more ease, he noticed with even greater fear that the young Lord's door was open. Before he even looked he knew the room was empty. Quickly changing into a more operable outfit Luke strapped on his sword and opened the window to view the clusters of trees.

_"We should play hide and seek again, like the old days."_

Luke tisked as he jumped out, landing on a thick tree branch. "I should have known." He dashed through the trees, zooming through the forest to where he had roughly remembered the Knights HQ was. _That idiot. _The earlier days returned to him as he remembered lifting ever curtain and tablecloth for the young Master, checking every room and every tree. But when Percy was founded he would run off a giddy child. He'd chase him for hours around the house, but the older Percy became the further he'd go, running into the cities.

What was it that Percy was trying to tell Luke? That he was running away? Was he bidding Luke farewell? Or did Percy want Luke to follow him?

Whatever it was Luke knew one thing, and that was that he _would_ follow Percy, even if that was against Percy's wish. It didn't matter to Luke what the real reason Percy said what he said, but Luke knew he would follow Percy and that was enough. For now.

The shortcuts Luke used took him to the back of the Knights HQ, out of the forest branches like fingers. Luke sprung out scanning the open courtyard for movement only granted by a carriage riding away from the circular building, crawling in the moon's light.

Luke made for the carriage when it came to a sudden halt; it shook briefly before going completely still.

What happened? Was there danger? Thoughts tumbled through his head, Luke raced to the carriage. His nose caught the scent before his eyes saw the lumps. Laying before Him was a field of bulges that stunk of sick and rust, countless of them, some wearing white robes, others metal plates.

_Knights!_ Luke realized, barely a meter in front of him was the familiar face of the attendant who had helped them earlier that morning.

"What the hell." Luke breathed, his hand snapped to his blade, his head turned to the metal building, a figure, nothing but a shadow stood on the ledge of the revolving door. The figure tossed another limp shadow to the ground, landing with a sick thud, masking a muffled snap.

_Percy's in danger! _If not, dead. Luke shook his head; there was no way the young Lord would die, not without waking up half the city.

Luke dashed forward, jumping into the air as the invader launched off, meeting with a spark as two blades collided. The blade was unyielding, like swing at a wall. Luke rebound and landed on the ground, before he could even reevaluate, the invader slammed his heel onto Luke's shoulder, using him as a stepping stool, and sprang into the night.

A brief glance told Luke that he would never catch that stranger, so instead he made for the building, full speed.

* * *

13 layers underground. 13 layers from civilization and humanity. No one knows what lied 45 meters under the earth, and no one knew what occurred. Separated from existence is where Annabeth is kept. Apart from existence is where Percy headed, through the dark hallways, like a labyrinth, reading the codes on the door, scanning through hundreds upon hundreds of numbers until he made it to the end of the hallway, his chest beating with excitement and fear.

There Percy inserted the identification card, the locks moaned loose, Percy eased the door open, seeing the frail thing on the floor before his very eyes. He regretted nothing, the very moment he saw her, curled up, frightened, tears dripping on the concrete floor, all doubts washed away.

_I am doing the right thing._

Annabeth, further spooked by the door's movements, shot up, seeing the face that she recognized from earlier.

"Y-You." She whispered. "W-W-What are you going to do?"

"Freeing you." Percy said as he stepped up, pulling out the yellow gemstone, holding it stretched out in front of him. "I'm doing the _right_ thing." His eyes closed. _I apologize, father._ Then snapped open. The Vessel glowed like the sun, almost blinding. "O' glorious Valkyrie, grant thy courage of gods, forgotten mistress."

The cracks extended the surface of the glass gemstone; light broke out from the chinks.

"Trident!" From within the light, a spear formed, molding the light into solid shape. Grasping the three-point spear, Percy sighed; Poseidon would be waking up soon, so he had to be quick. Summoning such a powerful instrument was practically setting off a siren stretching across all of Valhalla.

"Percy!" A voice echoed in the hallways followed by quick steps. _This can't be._ Percy thought he had more time, just a little more.

"Hurry!" Percy lifted the heavy spear and slammed the butt on the chain; a golden flash spliced the interlocking chains, breaking off piece from piece, reaching the cuffs, which shattered like glass. "Take my hand." He reached out and took the timid girl. "Hold into me."

Percy, one hand locked with Annabeth's, turned to the door and raised the trident once more.

The door burst open as Luke came a halt, panting, arms sagging, his eye's widened as his horror were proven right.

"Percy, you can't use that." Luke warned. "You won't be able to control its powers!"

Too late, it seems as Percy slams the trident on the rock floor, sending waves of light through the small room, like rays of the sun through stormy skies. The essence wrapped around the room like a cocoon, a pentagram speed under them and everything disappeared into white ash.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I'll try and publish another chapter by next week! But first I have to finish another chapter of Time Reaper, then Killing God. This kinda takes a backseat, but that's because this is easy to write compare to the more serious stories I'm currently writing.**

**Thanks very much for all the supports and reads!**


End file.
